Naughty or Nice
by MissMoony97
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas time in the flat of Remus and Sirius.. but someone's been a naughty boy, what will Santa give him?..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here's a little fanfic , it was supposed to be posted round Christmas time but I got held** **up so here it is my lovely people please review it makes me happy! oh if you are under the age of 16 please turn away, it's supposed to be 18 but what the hell, kids these days ;D….**

**Warnings: this fic contains mature content and slash , don't like don't read.**

**Summary: It's Christmas time in the flat of Remus and Sirius.. but someone's been a naughty boy, what will Santa give him?..**

**Rating: M Of course….**

_Chapter 1. _

Remus Lupin is sitting in the comfy but old armchair mindlessly staring at the ticking clock waiting for it to strike 5.30, that's the time his overly sexy boyfriend Sirius Orion Black is coming back from work, it's cold inside the flat and Remus is tucked up in a worn fluffy blanket, Christmas eve tonight and he can't wait to get his present. He sighs and blows a piece of brown golden hair off his face, his honey amber eyes twinkling with hidden excitement. Suddenly the door opens with a bang and a click on the floor means Sirius is home, dropping his bag by the hall and carelessly throwing his shoes into the cupboard.

"Hey Moony I'm home babe, I'm so sorry I am late but fucking Mad Eye made me finish my report on the werewolf attacks, I think he just likes seeing me suffer" Sirius laughed as he entered the living room, pulling of his fine jacket and slinging it over the armchair Remus was sat in and ruffling his tussled hair.

"That's fine Siri, I've just been having a rest anyway, urgh its very cold tonight" Remus pulled his fluffy blanket closer around himself and stared up at Sirius. His big amber eyes gleaming in the firelight.

"You look gorgeous tonight Moons" Sirius whispered playing with Remus' hair and stroking his pale scarred face. Remus smiled shyly and licked his dry lips slowly.

"Well I always make an effort for my Padfoot" Remus sighed and closed his eyes, his long lashes brushing delicately on his cheeks and his face lifted up into one of complete ease and trust.

"Christmas eve tonight, been a good boy Moony?" Sirius laughed and picked up the bundle of sleeping blanket and quietly walked to the bedroom, well Moony will have to see what he gets tomorrow when he wakes up.. Where is my Santa outfit?

**A/N Well that was the first chapter and as you can tell No smut.. sorry to disappoint everyone, but next chapter things will be getting steamy :'3 so please review guys means the world to me! And stay tuned for what happens next…. 3 **

**Oh I don't want to sound like an attention whore but please read some of my other stories if you haven't already , I'm stressed out a lot and just seeing one new review makes me smile :') Love you guys and stay strong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody.. well here is chapter 2 for Naughty Or Nice it's a little rushed as I wrote it during school :'3 please read and review it makes me smile! :') many thanks love Gemma.**

**Warnings: there is some smut in this.. so be aware.. also some swear words so if this aint your thing then turn around kiddo's.**

**There is going to be two more chapters maybe.. not sure but yeah the proper smut is still yet to come ;D keep with me and I know Im slow but I do try my best for you guys.. :') right on we go..**

Chapter 2

A soft touch awoke Remus from his slumber, Sirius was gently running his hand though Remus' golden brown locks. Remus smiled up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Moony, had a nice sleep" Sirius whispered into Remus' sweat slicked neck.

Remus moaned when Sirius bit down gently on his pale scarred flesh.

"Yes I did, mhm someone's a horny mutt this morning" Remus laughed and slipped his hand into Sirius' boxers.

Sirius moaned and straddled Remus' waist, leaning down and kissing him deeply, running his moist tongue against Remus' pale dry lips.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress until you scream my name" Sirius spoke into his ear, forcefully ripping Remus' clothed off as he did.

Remus laid naked under Sirius, his cock red and erect. Sirius looked him up and down licking his bright red lips as if he wanted to eat him. Remus looked up innocently, batting his long eyelashes and smirking.

"Well fuck me then" Remus whispered gently, biting softly at his red pink lips.

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Im sorry for that but I just wanted to get something posted up and I haven't wrote in so long! The next chapter I am starting now, so it will be up by next week… please stick with me guys 3 much love. Gemma xoxox**


End file.
